Demonlord's Lair
__TOC__ Map description Demonlord's Lair is where the player first fights the Skaarj Warlord. It is a very small level, only composed of a single room with a bridge and some platforms floating in lava. In a hellish underworld beneath the Nali Castle, the player faces a battle with the Skaarj Warlord. Weapons and pickups Weapons None. Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Deep beneath the Nali Castle dungeons, a large volcanic cave is the gateway to the Mothership crater. But this evil place is guarded by a huge winged Skaarj creature who will do his best to make your life misery. You start in the corridor beyond the Nali Castle dungeons. Go round the next corner and you will see a huge red cave - but before proceeding, shoot into the shadows on the left round the corner to open a chest containing a Shield Belt. Step out into the cave, going immediately round the end of the right-hand wall when the corridor gives way to the cave and shooting chests on the narrow ledge behind for two Nali Fruit Seeds. Then, walk up the raised causeway you are on through the lava fields ahead. Shortly you will see that the causeway ends abruptly over the lava at the other end, with a huge Skaarj Warlord looking out over the lava. Prepare for a nasty fight. Fire a few Eightball rockets into his back before he sees you, then back off down the causeway to a safer position where it's red rock not lava below. Drop down on to this rock. Keep out of the way of the Warlord's rockets, using the hole in the causeway that allows you to to trvel to the rock on either side of the causeway above as a means of escape, and fire as many Eightballs at him as you can. It won't be easy as the Warlord is agile and can dodge your rockets, but do your best - it's easier to hit him if he's closer (and he can't dodge Eighball grenades, so use those if you're close enough). If you run out of Eightballs try others like the Flak Cannon, Minigun secondary fire and ASMD primary fire (with the Amplifier is good). The Warlord won't die, but when you have damaged him enough, he will teleport himself away. That's a good thing. You can forget him for now. After he is defeated, a wooden plank bridge from the far end of the cave extends and meets the end of the causeway. So, use the slope from the rock on the left hand side of the causeway to get back up on to the causeway. Climb the sloping causeway and cross the bridge, approaching a door at the end. Go through the door. In the small room beyond, a lift upwards lies at the far end. Approach the lift to exit the level. Quick Level Completion # The first thing you will see in this level after passing through a door is the Warlord himself. He will be stationed on a thin bridge above a lake of lava and will eventually notice that you've come. # Take out your precious Minigun and go ballistic. If you use any weapon that does not instantly hit the target (I.E. Enforcer bullets or Shock Rifle primary fire) then he will dodge it, 9 times out of 10. # Dodge the Warlord's missiles and continue to make him into swiss cheese. Watch out for the lava on the floor! # After enough shooting at the Warlord, he will become frustrated by your strength and teleport away to a future level. # Walk across the bridge that you originally saw the Warlord on and proceed to the next level. Difficulty Differences There are no differences between difficulty levels. Tips and tricks * To avoid a long fight and a waste of ammo, notice that there is a loose pillar above the Warlord. Shoot the pillar with a long ranged weapon (while you're far away from him and he does not notice you) to seriously injure or even "kill" the Warlord. Trivia * This will be the last level that happen on Na Pali, as the rest of the levels will happen inside the Skaarj mothership. Gallery Let's play Unreal HD - 29 - Demonlord's Lair (QUICKEST WAY) (1080p60) Let's play Unreal HD - 29 - Demonlord's Lair (Full fight, No shortcuts!) (1080p60) (30) Demonlord's lair, Demon Crater and Mothership Basement - Unreal External links and references See also